Impossible
by RLS
Summary: I cried for myself and my own stupidity and ignorance. I cried for the words that couldn’t seem to come out. But, most of all, I cried because I knew I could never say them. Oneshot. LinkMidna. Written in Midna's POV.


**I love me. :D**

**Here we go again with the Link/Midna. Don't kill me, my sister already has.**

**Well, this one pretty much takes place after Link gets help for Midna, and Zelda disappears. Link has the Master Sword, so he is now able to switch between his wolf and human forms. **

**Badabing. **

**Summary: She loves him. She knows it, he doesn't. Oneshot, Link/Midna. Written in Midna's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own shit. **

o-o-o-o-o-o

Impossible

By: RLS

No. Just, no.

I can't believe what my mind is thinking right now. I mean, come on, how can I possibly be in love with HIM?

I'm not supposed to care about him this much. I was supposed to only use him to save my people, nothing more. So, why does it have to be like this? Why do I even care?

But, most importantly, why him of all people? I mean, there are better people out there…people who are actually worth my time, and people who are actually worth my love.

But…he is worth it, isn't he?

My heart says he is, but my mind says he isn't. He's of the light; a descendant of the people who banished my tribe to the twilight. The Twili were supposed to hate those of the light and shun them, but I was forced to work with him in order to save my people from Zant's grasp. I saved him from imprisonment, and in exchange, he was supposed to help me gather the dark power to banish Zant from the twilight.

"_What? You look surprised." I giggled. He stared at the small piece of chain still attached to his right front leg, saying nothing and making no sound. After a short period of time, he looked back up at me, as if expecting something else. I smiled devilishly. _

"_You're going to have to get out of there on your own." His eyes widened a bit. I phased onto the other side of the cell and sat down, arms behind my head. "I'll make you a deal. If you get over here in one piece, I might tell you how to save your friends." I smirked. He huffed, and stumbled around the cell, looking helplessly for a way out. I did nothing except sit and laugh at him._

Looking back, I wonder how I even began to think of him as a friend. He was tool; something I could gain from but not become attached to. He seemed to have had the opposite effect on me. I tried my hardest to ignore him…to only help or talk to him when I needed to…but after he had saved my life, I had no choice but to return his compassion.

"_L-Link…hurry…to Zelda…"_

_Without a second thought, he scooped me onto his back and dashed toward the direction of Hyrule Castle. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears. I could feel his pain. I could feel his determination to save me. _

_I coughed, and I could feel his muscles tighten. He skidded to a stop to look back at me with pleading eyes, as if asking if I was still alright. I gave him a half-hearted smile._

"_Don't worry…Link…g-go…" I barely choked out. He whimpered quietly and his expression fell. I was surprised with I felt his warm tongue touch my face. My eyes opened, my expression a puzzled one. He glanced at me once before turning his head and continuing his run; jumping into a hole that lead to a waterway. I would have stopped him, as this was a treacherous route for him to take, but I was too disoriented to care. For once, I thought of him before me. He was the one that needed help more than I did. Despite my illness, I couldn't let him remain a beast. Zelda had to return him to normal, not save me. He was the last hope for the world, and I was just his shadow. He didn't need me…_

I winced at the memory, remembering the pain of being exposed to light. And yet, he seemed to understand that pain. He cared, and he allowed Zelda to give me immunity to light rather than remove him of his curse. I was angry at him for that. I had yelled at him to stop her, but he only shook his head. I stared in shock, and that was the moment that I realized it; I cared about him too. I cared about saving his world of light, and I cared about him in general.

I love him. And it's impossible to deny it.

This love is strange, though. A Twili in love with one of the light. A blood-thirsty savage in love with a pure, innocent man.

Is it right? Is it even possible?

…Does he love me, too?

I mentally slapped myself. There was no way that he felt anything for me. I was always rude to him, forcing him into sticky situations and then leaving him to figure them out for himself. Tricking him into helping me and bribing him so that he would have no choice but to listen. He never once objected to my demands. He simply gritted his teeth, and obeyed. I never thought twice about it, heck, it just made my life easier.

It wasn't until later that I regretted being so mean to him. After pushing him around endlessly, and rubbing it in his face about how little I cared, he still found the kindness and compassion to get help for me in my time of need. He could have just left me there to die, but instead, despite his probable dislike for me, he ran as fast as he could to get help. He may not have known it, but that really meant the world to me.

I sighed, leaning my head on a hand. Why does it have to be like this? Why can't I be like him; a resident of the light? Why can't this be easy?

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to clear his image from my mind. I hate this feeling. I hate how he makes me feel so vulnerable.

As if on cue, he showed up, peering into the entrance of the cave I was in. We were going to spend the night here again, as we always did when we were farther away from civilization. Still sitting against the wall with my arms crossed, I looked up at him with an emotionless look. He tossed me a fish; rather small, but enough to satisfy.

"Here," He crawled into the cave and sat down next to me, smiling. "I thought you might be hungry." I just shook my head and turned the other way, forcing myself to look away from him.

"No thanks," My voice almost sounded harsh and rude. "I'm a vegetarian." I lied, making up a silly excuse to deny him. His expression fell, and he looked almost disappointed, but it soon faded.

"Oh…well, that's fine. I'm sure that the Wolfos are hungry anyway." He grabbed the fish and threw it out of the cave, making sure to leave enough room so that the Wolfos would not disturb the cave while they were eating. I leaned a bit to glance outside. It was already late in the evening. I blinked. I guess I had wasted more time than I originally thought…

"Midna, are you alright?" He put a comforting arm around my shoulder, making me blush a little. "You never talk to me anymore…" I bit my lower lip hard, almost causing it to bleed. My eyes darted around nervously.

"Um…yeah, sure, I'm fine…it's just…"

"Just what?" A concerned tone littered his voice.

"I don't know…my thoughts have just been clouding me lately." I mentally slapped myself again. Why can't he know the real reason? Am I afraid of rejection?

He nodded, but he still looked concerned. I forced myself to look over at him. He at least deserved a little recognition. Slowly and hesitantly, I put my hand on his face, causing him to look over at me. Those eyes…I never grew tired of looking at them…

I suddenly and painfully realized that I had nothing to say to him. I panicked and removed my hand almost as if his face had been a hot piece of metal, and phased out of the cave as fast as I could.

o-o-o-o-o-o

I reappeared near Kakariko Gorge, sitting down on the bridge and burying my face in my hands. Why, oh why, does this have to be so damn complicated? Why can't I tell him how I feel about him? Why can't my life be a fairy tale?

I couldn't help it; I started crying. I cried for myself and my own stupidity and ignorance. I cried for the words that couldn't seem to come out.

But, most of all, I cried because I knew I could never say them.

Not more than a half an hour later, I heard hoof beats in the distance. My muscles tensed. Why did he have to be so darn caring?

Soon enough, the hoof beats got closer, and the rustling sound of him dismounting the horse soon followed. I felt his presence behind me, and soon enough, he joined me at my seat on the bridge, his legs dangling over the side in a carefree sort of way.

He said nothing at first, but after a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Um…what happened back there?" He asked, almost sheepishly. I winced. "You sure you're okay?" I clenched my fists. I had to do it; it was now or never.

"No, honestly Link, my life is anything but okay right now…" I tried not to look at him. I just couldn't bring myself to.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his expression; a mixture of shock and concern.

"Mind telling me about it?" I froze, the courage that I had a few seconds ago was lost. How am I supposed to say it now? I looked ashamed.

"Link, it's complicated…I'd really rather not." Ugh. If I had a knife, I'd kill myself right now.

He looked disappointed but he didn't argue, which wasn't surprising. He never argued or disagreed. He always tried his hardest to make sure to do everything that everyone else wanted. I loved that about him. I loved everything about him.

My mind snapped. I couldn't take it anymore.

I kissed him.

Tears flowed freely down my face as I moved my mouth against his gently. I couldn't bear to look at his expression; I knew it would probably only cause me the pain of knowing that he didn't feel what I clearly did.

Never once did he return the gesture.

I pulled away from him, my eyes still closed, my lip quivering, my face wet with tears…

I wanted so desperately to say something to him, but my words were at a loss right now. I had probably just experienced the best and the worst moment of my life.

I gasped as something warm embraced me, and it shocked me even more when I realized it was him.

My emotions got the best of me. I broke down on his shoulder as he held me, his embrace seeming to wipe away all my worries and fears. My tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't seem to care.

My arms went around his neck and I felt him shiver, but he still did not object. I smiled through my tears and hugged him tighter.

Maybe it WAS possible.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Boy, did I risk a lot by making them kiss. If you can imagine small Midna and Link, on a bridge, making out…then you're my hero. **

**Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
